


Owari-magica: Witch battle Lolita Pierrot

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [15]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Percy shows up late to the battle.
Series: Owari Magica [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Lolita Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

> Beetle/Ana: 1066 words at 107x5 = 535 + 550 +50= 1135pts
> 
> Bun/Percy: 549 words at 110x5 = 550 + 300 = 850pts
> 
> 60% purification  
> 2exp  
> item drop: Poison

Order: Vondila, Mariana, Percy

Vondila sighed as she followed her soul gem, she had heard about Etsuko's death via the news. The poor girl. She stuffed her hands in her pockets once she came to entrance of the witch and wait to see if anyone would come.

  
Mariana had taken the death of her classmate rather hard. She didn't know if it was magical or not, but... it didn't feel like magi COULD be taken out naturally, that seemed.... anticlimactic. Which made her feel terrible for thinking it. She'd jumped at the chance to ignore her cycling thoughts and beat up a reality bending monster, when she caught wind of it. "Vondila! Hey!"  
Seems she wasn't the only one.  
  
  
Vondila looked over and smiled at Ana. "Hey Ana!" She waved at the younger girl. "How are you doing?" She knew that Etsuko was in Ana's school, though she was unsure if they were in the same class. She was going have to text the others to see how they're holding up, but that would happen latter.  
  
  
Mariana smiled, shrugging.  
"As good as can be expected, I think. Do we know what we're up against?" She glanced at the labyrinth, smile dropping slightly.  
"Has anybody gotten kidnapped or anything?"  
  
  
Vondila shrugged in return. "No idea. Salem and I didn't see anything." She pulled out her gem and pressed it to her neck. "Lets go!" She stepped into the labyrinth.  
  
  
Mariana nodded, pulling her transformation on like a glove and following the older magi with a soft whoop. Maybe this will actually be fun? It always seemed to be.  
  
  
The labyrinth seems to be a big top tent, with faceless audience members in the stands and a large white clown dangling in the center, perhaps doing something like a trapeze performance? The familiars fighting beneath her are kind of entertaining, sorta.  
  
  
Vondila pulled out her wand and studied the group in front of her. "Here we go." She formed a orb of magic and shot it at the white clown.  
(21 to hit, 21 dmg, poison for 3 rounds half of original dmg)  
  
  
Mariana scrabbles for her bow and ends up shooting nothing. Dang. (d4 to hit)  
  
  
The Sinister Harlequin takes a break from messing with the Judy Punches to aim a swipe at the intruding Magi, cackling the entire way. (d6 to hit, 1dmg to Ana, poisoned for 4 rounds)  
  
  
Pierrot screams at being hit, and sends a blast of magic at the magi. (d17 to hit Ana and Von, 9dmg)  
  
  
Von: 76 Ana: 51 Judy Punch (6): 45 Harlequin: 60 Pierrot: 44  
  
  
"Fuck." Vondila growled at the hit. Like hell that was going to happen. She pointed her wand at what she presumed was the witch and fired many shots off at the create.  
  
  
(nat 20, 12x2=24dmg)  
  
  
Percy hadn't heard that there was a witch out and about, but he'd been through the rodeo enough to notice the labyrinth. Ever since hearing about Etsuko he'd been kind of out of it, but if he can help the girls out- and he's sure they're already there- then maybe it'll be a bit better. As he enters the tent from the back he can see Ana and Vondila on the other side, and aims a hit at the witch herself. (d11 to hit, 2dmg)  
  
  
Mariana wasn't expecting the twinge or the coughing from getting poisoned, and failed to shoot anything remotely close to where she was aiming. (d5 to hit)  
  
  
The Punches swarm and get up close to attack! (nat1, they all do 5dmg to themselves)  
  
  
Harlequinn wanted to make a swipe at Ana, but got himself instead! (nat1, 3dmg to himself)  
  
  
Pierrot screams again, and sends out another magic blast, slightly weaker this time. (d13 to hit all 3, 8dmg)  
  
  
Von: 68 Percy: 52 Ana: 43 Judy Punch (6): 40 Harlequin: 57 Pierrot: 18  
  
  
Vondila grunts in pain. She shook her head and pointed her wand at the lone familiar and fired off several shots of magic at it. She spotted Percy and waved at the male magi. "Hey Percy!"  
  
  
Percy tried to get another hit in, but missed this time. He grinned over at Vondila. "How are you girls holding up?"  
  
  
Mariana's shot goes wide, and she sighs a little.  
"I'm a lot more distracted than I thought I'd be, Percitito!" (d3 to hit)  
  
  
The punches swarm but can't seem to aim. (d3 to hit)  
  
  
Pierrot shrieks and curls into a ball, protecting herself. (Protected for 1 round)  
  
  
Von: 68 Percy: 52 Ana: 42 Judy Punch (6): 40 Harlequin: 56 Pierrot: 18  
  
  
"A little bruised but fine." Vondila responded to Percy. She pressed her wand together and changed it to her deck of cards. She ran at the familiar she was attacking before and got up close to it and sliced it with her cards.  
(14 to hit, 6dmg)  
  
  
Percy nodded and switched to attack the only familiar that seemed like a threat, a creepy harlequin. Those claws would definitely be giving him nightmares. "You can do it, Ana!" (d16 to attck, 1dmg)  
  
  
Mariana felt so fired up she shot the Harlequin with her strongest attack!! Too bad the damage was kind of dismal... (nat20 to hit, 1x2 for 2dmg)  
  
  
The punches swarm, and 4 of them attack! (d18 to hit Von and Percy, 1dmg dealt per punch, so 2dmg for von and 2 for percy)  
  
The harlequin makes a swipe, but fails to hit anything. (d2 to hit)  
  
  
Pierrot liked not getting hit, and protects herself for another round.  
  
  
Von: 66 Percy: 50 Ana: 42 Judy Punch (6): 40 Harlequin: 47 Pierrot: 18  
  
  
"Fuck off!" Vondila snapped at one of the punches that hit her. She slashed the familiar with her cards.  
(19 to hit, 4 dmg)  
  
  
Percy tripped over himself when the Harlequin moved to hit back, botching the swing of his mace. He didn't hit himself, but he did narrow his eyes at the punches and the Harlequin. Seriously annoying.  
  
  
Mariana shoots the Harlequin again, just as precise, and even manages to pack some OOMPH into her arrow this time. (nat20 to hit, 4x3 for 12dmg)  
  
  
The harlequin swings his claws so hard he spins around. He staggers a little, dizzy. (d4 to hit)  
  
  
Pierrot shrieks again, and tries to attack again. (d4 to hit)  
  
  
Von: 66 Percy: 50 Ana: 42 Judy Punch: 5 of them at 40, 1 at 36 Harlequin: 35 Pierrot: 18  
  
  
Vondila watched the Ana's arrow fly and hit with a big punch behind it. "Great job Ana!" She spun around and slashed at the harlequin again, but was annoyed that her own attack left no visible damage.  
(15 to hit, 1dmg)  
  
  
Percy tried to hit the harlequin again, but barely missed. He took a few steps back as well because of the spinning, eyes on the claws. "What do those things do exactly?" He called to the girls. (d8 to attck)  
  
  
Mariana whooped, as another arrow got the Harlequin in the face.  
  
  
"His claws are poison! It stung for like, ever!" If that wasn't what Percy was asking, then she didn't know the answer. (d13 to hit, 8dmg)  
  
  
The Harlequin leaped at Ana again, going for another poison swing. (d18 to hit, 3dmg, poisioned for 4 rounds)  
  
  
Pierrot watched the Harlequin getting pummeled and retreated to her safe spot again. (protected for 1 round)  
  
  
Von: 66 Percy: 50 Ana: 39 Judy Punch: 5 of them at 40, 1 at 36 Harlequin: 26 Pierrot: 18  
  
  
Vondila noticed that Ana had gotten hit again. "You okay?" She called out to the other magi. She turned and attacked the harlequin with her cards but missed. "Damm-it!" She snapped.  
(10 to hit)  
  
  
"Ana, do you need to sit out for a bit? How's your head?" Percy called to her. If the Harlequin was poisoning her, then she really needed a moment. He didn't want her to get hurt, and they were doing okay. He still lands a stellar hit to the Harlequin, satisfied with the noise of the candy corn and gobstopper impacting the creepy clown. (18 attck, 6 dmg)  
  
  
Mariana groaned, and shook her head, trying to clear it.  
"I'm fine, Percitito! Just a little woozy..."  
Her shot went awry, and she dropped the bow in favor of reaching for her gun. Seemed smarter, maybe if nothing else she could chuck the thing at her opponent and deal damage that way. (d3 to hit)  
  
  
Pierrot did not like how much damage these intruders were doing, and continued to protect herself. (protected for 1 round)  
  
  
Von: 66 Percy: 50 Ana: 36 Judy Punch: 5 of them at 40, 1 at 36 Harlequin: 20 Pierrot: 18  
  
  
Vondila looked at the effect that the poison was having on Ana. "Ana, Percy after this I'll take you to this really cool dessert cafe!" She called out. She wanted to protect them but last time Ana she had tried to protect the young magi it had not worked out. Maybe try a different ploy would help. She focused back on the familiar she had been attacking and sliced her cards along its side.  
  
  
(17 to hit, 5dmg)  
  
  
Percy tried to hit the harlequin again, but overestimated and was on the receiving end of his mace. It landed a solid to his stomach, and he yelped in pain and surprise. Shit! (d1 attck, 3dmg to himself)  
  
  
Mariana shot the Harlequin, a puff of cotton candy giving her ploy away to the others. She froze the cackling clown in place. (d15 to hit, 6dmg, stunned for 2 rounds)  
  
  
A Judy Punch runs up to Vondila and hits her in the shin. (nat20 to hit, 4dmg)  
  
  
The Harlequin is stunned, but will do his attack once he's free. He will not be outdone by those brutes!  
  
  
Pierrot peaks out of her ball, and goes back in at the carnage. This was not the show she signed up for! (protected for 1 round)  
  
  
Von: 62 Percy: 47 Ana: 33 Judy Punch: 5 of them at 40, 1 at 31 Harlequin: 14 Pierrot: 18  
  
  
"Good job Ana!" Vondila called out, she threw her cards behind her and pulled her wand from behind her ear. She pointed her wand at the familiar that was stunned. With a release of powerful magic she kills it.  
(17 to hit, 4x10= 40 dmg)  
  
  
Percy couldn't believe it. The clown collapsed, him getting a front row seat to the Harlequin dying. He missed his next shot, too in awe. "Vondila, you're my hero!" He called out to her, looking in her direction with a grin. (d6 to attck)  
  
  
Mariana whooped, when the Harlequin fell, and rejoiced. Her shot missed, though. (d4 to hit)  
  
  
3 Punches swarmed, but most were too busy celebrating the Harlequin being gone. None of them hit anything. (d3 to hit)  
  
  
Pierrot pulled herself out of her ball to attack again, screeching a little to make her familiars stop being so rowdy. She only hit one of the magi, though. (d8 to hit, 10dmg to Ana)  
  
  
Von: 62 Percy: 47 Ana: 20 Judy Punch: 5 of them at 40, 1 at 31 Harlequin: dead Pierrot: 18  
  
  
Vondila's eye widened at Ana getting hit by the witch. "Stupid bitch!" She yelled out and formed three balls of magic, and shot the witch with them.  
(19 to hit, 19dmg, -5% purification for Vondila)  
  
  
Percy ran for Ana as soon as the witch hit the ground. "Shit, are you okay?" He grabbed her hand. "Why don't you ever sit out when you're getting hurt?" He turned to glance at Vondila. "Are you okay? Are we good?"  
  
  
Mariana stuck her tongue out, rolling her eyes.  
"I'm fine! I didn't even pass out this time, Percititito, don't worry so much! Everything's okay." She smiled at Vondila.  
"That was really cool, though, V!"  
  
  
Von: 62 Percy: 47 Ana: 20 Judy Punch: dead Harlequin: dead Pierrot: dead  
  
  
Vondila smiled and got rid of her wand. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without both of you." She responded and stretched with a sigh.  
  
  
Percy offered her a smile. "That was awesome. What would we do without you?" He switches his hold so he can wrap an arm around Ana's shoulders. "So, you said something about dessert?"  
  
  
Mariana pulled a Hershey's bar from behind Percy's back, and offered it to him.  
"Here you go, Percitito, free dessert." She grinned.  
  
  
"Yup! I'll call Salem to meet us there. Because she has all the money." She muttered the other part. "I'll also get her to bring some healing stuff." She pulled out her phone and called her twin. "Hey, meet us at that dessert cafe-and bring healing stuff-love ya, see you there." She hung up the phone. "Lets go."  
  
  
Percy detransformed and took the chocolate bar, offering Ana a grin. "And thank you, Ana."  
  
  
Ana grinned, pressing a little closer to Percy and giggling to herself.  
  
  
"You're welcome. I can't wait to see what we'll get, I wonder what this place has..."  
  
  
Vondila grinned, detransfomed, and lead the way. "Its all high end stuff. Like its amazing!" Her smile turned into a large grin. "They have one thing with gold on it, and have some really great fancy drinks."  
  
  
"Gold sounds good, gold definitely sounds good." Percy would admit to having eaten some high end chocolate before, but he couldn't say he'd ever done it with friends.  
  
  
Ana blinked. "They put gold in food?"  
  
  
The highest end candies she'd gotten were things she's pulled randomly. This was news to her.  
  
  
Vondila turned around to look at Ana. "They do! It doesn't taste like anything but it has a really cool texture." She explained. "And we could get anything we want!" She turned back around. "Because Salem is paying." She chirped. Vondila wanted to see Ana's smile to be normal again, and she wasn't sure how Percy was doing with the death of Etsuko but she didn't want him to be happy. For Ana and Vanessa's sake, she told herself but it didn't sound right in her head.  
  
  
Percy knew there was something off- the older girl was probably just as shaken up as everyone else. But still, this was a chance to keep his focus on what was going on around him instead of just zoning out and letting time roll by again. "Are you sure that's okay? I can cover myself!"  
  
  
Ana hummed.  
  
  
"Are you sure Salem should pay for everything? We don't wanna take all your money, if it's such a fancy place....."  
  
  
Vondila giggled. "Guys my wish made Salem the richest person ever. She has unlimited amount of money. So trust me when I say it doesn't matter, its on us." She explained simply.  
  
  
Percy blinked, then shrugged. "That's fair. Can't argue with that."  
  
  
"Ohhh. That's fair." Ana breathed, and pulled a pack of lifesaver gummies from behind her back. Nice.


End file.
